


under and over again

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: water baby [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Free Verse, Gen, Ocean, Poetry, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat
Summary: I almost didn't comeweary and weepy and weakbut when the icy waves lap at my feet, and then my ankles, and then my knees, I'm glad I didthe sea pulls me in,not by my limbs with its sucking ripsbut by my heart





	under and over again

I almost didn't come  
weary and weepy and weak  
but when the icy waves lap at my feet, and then my ankles, and then my knees, I'm glad I did  
the sea pulls me in,  
not by my limbs with its sucking rips  
but by my heart  
with a pulse that matches mine precisely  
with a cold and a power that wraps itself around my veins  
until I don't remember how cold I am  
and I let myself fall into the surf  
over and under and over again  
and I float on my back over waves  
even the cresting ones that would rather plough through me than under  
there's brine stinging and burning my eyes  
my mouth  
my nose  
but I'm grinning when I fight my way back up  
over and under and over again  
until I have thrown every shred of my heart into the sea  
to find its way back when I go to sleep tonight  
my muscles still buffeted by the tide  
over and under and over again

**Author's Note:**

> did you know the reason squeaky beach is squeaky is because the sand grains are weathered in such a way that they're really jagged so when you stand on them they rub together and make that noise and i just think thats really cooooool


End file.
